Lab Rats: Bro Down Rewritten
by shanzlol
Summary: This is what happened if Adam never saved Chase from his capsule but Mr Davenport did! Will Chase be ok and will he forgive Adam? father and son(s) Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1(AN)

Hey everybody this fan fiction will have chapters. This is Bro Down redone. What if Adam never saved Chase?! Read on to find out! Sorry this chapter is short it's just an AN. I will try and update every day or every week. Thanks from Shanzlol


	2. Chapter 2(save me)

Here it is the start of bro down rewritten! YAY thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far and sorry if the chapters are short! ENJOY!

* * *

"ok Chase come on out he's not buying it" Mr Davenport said as Adam put his feet on the control panel.

Just then Chase's capsule floor went red and hot air flowed in.

"U... Mr Davenport" Chase said looking nervous.

"Adam your foot turned on the heat sanitizer. That thing gets up to 200 degrease" Mr Davenport shouted.

"I really can't breathe get me out"

"It's locked Adam you got to break down the door!" Mr Davenport frantically said trying to open the door.

"Bravo so dramatic. Your acting is better this time" Adam.

"DO IT" Mr Davenport boomed as Chase sank down to the floor of his capsule.

"Seriously your acting is so much better" Adam said getting up and heading for the lift.

Mr Davenport pulled the door as hard as he could but he couldn't open it. He ran to the control panel and started tapping on it.

Chase's capsule was full of hot air now. Mr Davenport finally got the door open and ran to the capsule...

* * *

sorry had to have a cliff hanger. I will try to update tomorrow! Please review, follow and favourite. Bye for now! (:


	3. Chapter 3(Im alive buuut)

yay I couldn't wait to update so here is the third chapter! and thanks to a guest I got a good idea so here goes ...

* * *

Mr Davenport ran to the capsule and opened the door. The hot air cleared to revile an unconscious Chase. Mr Davenport carried Chase out of the capsule and put him on the floor.

"Chase. Chase wake up" He said shaking him.

Chase didn't respond but he was breathing. Mr Davenport was very concerned for Chase. The lift doors opened and Adam came out and gasped when he saw Chase on the floor.

"SO YOU WERE NOT ACTING. AND I LEFT MY BROTHER FOR DEAD!" Adam shouted "I'm such an awful brother"

"Adam, you're not an awful brother."

"Yes I am. He is never going to forgive me" Adam stormed out of the lab. Mr Davenport sighed and carried Chase up a spear bedroom.

He put Chase on the bed and sat on a chair next to the bed. Hours later Chase woke up.

"Chase! I'm so glad your ok"

"What happened. The last thing I remember is Adam was leaving the lab and me for dead"

"After that you passed out and I managed to unlock the door and get this save your life! I'm awesome!"

"Thank you so much. If it wasn't for I would be a goner"

"You're welcome. I just got to scan your chip to see if the heat damaged something"

Mr Davenport scanned Chase's chip.

"uh oh"

"Mr Davenport, what do you mean uh oh."

"Well...um...I think the heat has made you asthmatic".

* * *

YAY another chapter. hope you like it and I will give more shout outs to other people next time ok bye!


	4. Chapter 4(Don't tell ANYONE)

ok next chapter 3rd one today wow! oh and a shout out to... loveshipper and ... marina9! yaya

* * *

"Well...um...I think the heat has made you asthmatic".

"WHAT THE HEC" Chase gasped.

"I'm sorry Chase." Mr Davenport gave Chase a hug.

"Mr Davenport please don't tell anyone not even Adam or Bree or Leo"

"But don't you think they should know"

Chase did puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I won't tell but why don't you want them to know?"

"Well I just don't want them to know and I don't want Adam to know or he might start blaming himself and do something mad"

"That is a good reason for Adam not to know and ok."

Mr Davenport and Chase went to the living room where everyone was.

"Chase We heard what happened are you ok?!" Leo blurted out when he saw them.

"Im...fine" Chase hesitated for a bit "Luckily Mr Davenport saved me. Trust me I'm fine."

"Mr Davenport, seriously is he ok" Bree questioned.

"YE. ye he's good" Mr Davenport looked over at Chase and he mouthed thank you!

Then Adam spoke " Chase, do you forgive me. I'm really sorry"

Chase replied " umm Ye I guess". He went to give Adam a hug. Adam hugged him back.

Mr Davenport tapped Chase on the shoulder and said "Meet me in the lab in 5 minuets"

* * *

oooo why does he want Chase to meet him in the lab! find out tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5(use this for attacks)

Hey next chapter is tomorrow but for now chapter 5!. soooo here we go

* * *

Chase went down to the lab 5 minutes later. The lift doors opened and he saw Mr Davenport rambling in a drawer.

"Hey Mr Davenport" He greeted.

"Oh good your here"

Mr Davenport took something out of the drawer and handed it to Chase.

"What's this" He asked

"That is an inhaler. You use it to treat asthma attacks and I recommend you don't exercise too much or it could trigger an asthma attack and it could be a really bad one ok"

"Ok"

"Oh and don't lose it"

"I won't"

Mr Davenport and Chase began to walk to the lift when it opened and Adam and Bree stepped out.

"Hi" They said smiling.

Mr Davenport looked at his watch.

"Bed time" He announced

Everyone sighed and ran to their capsule but Chase stopped suddenly. He slowly backed away.

"Chase are you ok" Bree asked seeing him backing away. Mr Davenport and Adam looked at Chase when Bree said that.

"I... .." Chase muttered. Chase ran out of the lab.

"I'll go after him you to bed now please" Mr Davenport ran out after Chase.

* * *

next chapter tomorrow sorry but you will have to wait!


	6. Chapter 6(AN soz)

**Hey sorry AN! Just some shout outs again to...**

**A guest because of this**

:Hi I'm so happy Ben waiting for someone to write something like this from bro  
down Maybe you could have chase run away! Because he's scared of people will  
bully him ...

**Croc9400**

**Marina9 **again

**Loveshipper **again

**and I might use the guest and don't be afraid to give me ideas! **


	7. Chapter 7(can't sleep there)

WHO CARES next chapter...

* * *

Mr Davenport found Chase with his head in his hands sitting on the sofa.

"Oh Chase" He said running over to him "what's wrong"

"I can't.." He started

"You can't what, Chase"

"I can't got in my capsule. I to scared"

"I understand Chase. You can sleep in the spear bedroom tonight and we'll figure something out in the morning"

Chase nodded and headed to the spear bedroom he was in earlier in the day. Mr Davenport went to bed as well.

Morning came around quickly. Everyone was up except for Chase who was sound asleep.

Mr Davenport was in the kitchen when Tasha came up to him looking slightly confused.

"Um sweetie" She started " What is this" She took out of her pocket Chase's inhaler.

"Owww. That is Chase's."

"What"

"Well thanks to the hot air and heat that was in Chase's capsule...It made him asthmatic"

"Awww the poor thing. You should have told me"

"Chase doesn't want anyone to know. so don't tell anyone"

"and Adam, Bree and Leo don't know"

"No"

"Ok I won't tell but this could turn into something really bad"

Mr Davenport took the inhaler from Tasha and headed to the room Chase was in.

Chase was up and he heard a knock at the door. Mr Davenport entered.

"Looking for something" Mr Davenport said sarcastically.

"Ummm maybe."

Mr Davenport handed the inhaler to Chase and said "Tasha found it on the sofa and she knows"

Chase sighed and Mr Davenport asked him "Do you want to go back to school because everyone els is"

"Fine"

Adam, Chase, Bree and Leo headed off to school!

* * *

yay done next chapter tomorrow defiantly!


	8. Chapter 8(School has sports not good)

ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPTER

* * *

Mr Davenport stopped the car in front of the school. Everyone hopped of the car but Mr Davenport grabbed Chase's arm and said "Be careful. Call me to come pick you up if you want"

Chase agreed and went to join the others.

The lunch time bell went and Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were eating in the cafeteria.

"Hey Adam what have we got next?" Bree asked

"Sports" He answered. Chase stopped eating.

"Um I'll be right back" He said.

Chase went into the hall way and called Mr Davenport to come and pick him up.

Mr Davenport arrived and came up to Chase in the hall. They left but Adam, Bree and Leo saw them.

"Why Is Chase leaving with Big D?" Leo questioned.

The other two shrugged.

School ended and Adam, Leo and Bree came in the front door and found Chase, Mr Davenport and Tasha sitting on the sofa.

"Chase. Where did you go. We saw you leave." Bree said a bit cross.

"Well" He started "I umm"

"He wasn't feeling very well" Tasha butted in.

They weren't impressed.

"why don't you lot go and play in the lab or something" Mr Davenport suggested.

The kids went down to the lab.

* * *

another chapter will be posted later on today! Word of warning: Next chapter Chase will have an asthma attack!


	9. Chapter 9(oh no asthma attack)

next chapter yaya straight away from the first sentence you can see where its going to go...

* * *

The Kids were playing in the lab when Adam took Chase's IPod that he was listening to.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK" Chase screamed.

"You have to catch me first" Adam boasted.

Adam started running round in circles in the lab. Chase started to run after him. Bree and Leo were watching.

Chase started to loose his breath. He suddenly stopped and started coughing. Adam stopped next to him.

"Are you ok" His big brother asked sounding very concerned.

Chase started gasping for air. He reached into his pocket for his inhaler but it wasn't there.

"Bree go and get Big D, NOW!" Leo shouted.

Bree super speeded up to the kitchen where Mr Davenport and Tasha were talking.

"Mr Davenport. Something's wrong with Chase!" Bree said panicking

Mr Davenport and Tasha looked at each other.

"Bree, Speed me down there" He said

Bree followed orders and super speeded him down to the lab. When they got there Chase was still gasping for air and coughing.

Mr Davenport rushed to a drawer and took out a spare inhaler and handed it to Chase.

After a couple of uses of the inhaler Chase stopped coughing and wasn't gasping for air any more.

"Chase are you ok" Mr Davenport asked

"Ye I think so." He replied.

"Ok everybody upstairs now me and Chase will join you in a minuet for an important family meeting" Mr Davenport explained.

Everybody left the lab and Mr Davenport looked at Chase with a cross/relived face.

* * *

well next chapter tomorrow and I will update my other fanfic: Chase shuts up on the weekend! BYE :p


	10. Chapter 10(Family meeting)

YAY CHAPTER 10 enjoy... that's all I got to say!

* * *

Mr Davenport and Chase were now alone in the lab. Mr Davenport still had a cross/relived face.

"Chase you are so lucky. That could have been a serious attack but it wasn't. He said in a calm voice.

"I know. I'm so sorry but I don't know where my inhaler is"

"I said don't lose it and now Adam, Bree and Leo will have to know."

"Ye I guess"

They both went upstairs to the living room for the family meeting. When they entered everyone stood up.

"ok we want to know what the hec is going!" Adam said crossly.

"Fine." Mr Davenport started. "I have called a family so all of you can know that..."

"Come on spit it out" Bree said impatiently.

Mr Davenport continued "That thanks to the hot air and heat, Chase is now asthmatic."

The room was filled with silence until it was broken by Adam.

"Chase, is this true?"

Chase nodded slowly. Adam ran out of the front door. Bree and Leo went to give Chase a hug. After a couple of seconds Bree broke out of the hug and asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

He answered "I didn't want you to make fun of me or make a fuss ether and I didn't want Adam to find out or he will start blaming himself again and do something stupid.

"Good reason" Leo said.

"But where is he now" Chase questioned.

"We'll wait a while if he doesn't come back we'll go and find him" Tasha mentioned.

Everyone agreed!

* * *

whooohooo chapter ten done! YAY

Ps give me an idea what would you like to see in this fanfic or what you want to happen! BYEZZZZ!


	11. Chapter 11(Brilliant brother!)

yay this chapter has brotherly love Awww

* * *

Hours passed with no sign of Adam and the sun was starting setting. Mr Davenport was tired of waiting.

"Right! We have to go and find Adam before it gets dark, Tasha stay here just im case he comes back. Everyone els out looking now." He ordered.

Everyone went in different directions when they got out the door.

Chase had reached the dog park and that's where he found Adam sitting on a bench. He looked like he had been crying. Chase walked over there and put his hand on his shoulder. Adam jumped.

"What are you doing here, Adam. Everyone's looking for you."

"I can't believe you came looking for me. I'm so sorry you now have what do you called it"

"Asthma"

"Ye that and I don't believe I gave it to you. I am so sorry." Adam started to sob

"Hey" Chase sat down next to Adam. "Listen, I'll be your brother no matter what you do. I'll be your brother forever you know that"

"Chase, that means a lot. So you forgive me"

"Oh seriously I did ages ago and I still have"

They both laughed.

"How's about we go home" Chase suggested.

"Ye lets go" Adam agreed with a simile on his face.

"Wait I got to call Mr Davenport to tell him I found you"

Chase called Mr Davenport and tolled him he found Adam and they were on their way home.

Chase and Adam arrived home to lots of hugs. After this Leo went to bed, Tasha went to make tea and the rest went to the lab.

Adam and Bree went into their capsules but Chase still refused.

"Come on Chase please" Mr Davenport pleaded.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"How about you try and sleep in there but if you want to come out then you can go and sleep back in the spear bedroom"

Chase hopped in his capsule and said goodnight to Mr Davenport and amazingly fell asleep!

* * *

yay sadly 4 chapters to go of this fanfic just to let you know and the next 2 chapters are quite exiting stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12(AN again)

I bring sad news... I won't be updating bro down rewritten till the weekend or tomorrow night quite late! sorry!

shout out to LBozzie who gave me a good ide for an ending THANKS!

And thanks to everyone who has favourite followed and reviewed.

(: (; BYEZZZZZZZZZZZZ!


	13. Chapter 13(pointles invention or is it)

yay finally got around to chapter 13! enjoy

* * *

Chase had slept in his capsule all night. He woke up and headed upstairs and saw that Mr Davenport and Tasha were already up.

"Morning" He greeted.

"Hey how did you sleep" Mr Davenport asked.

"Good" He answered.

Leo trudged down the stairs and Adam and Bree came up in the lift. They all ate breakfast and the kids went to school except for Chase.

Chase and Mr Davenport were in the lab. Mr Davenport was fiddling around with an invention and Chase was on the computer.

"Hey Chase can you pass me that thing over there"

Chase passed him the thing that he was pointing to and he fixed it to his invention.

"What are you making" Chase said im amusement.

"Well. It's um I have no idea at this point"

"Another kind of point less invention" Chase muttered as he walked back to the computer.

"I heard that" Mr Davenport boomed.

Chase giggled.

The day passed quite quickly. The others came back from school. Mr Davenport was still working on the unnamed invention and Chase was playing video games.

Everyone was down in the lab.

"YES FINISHED" Mr Davenport shouted.

"What have you finished" Adam shouted back.

"Well It's...I call it the underdone" He said

"Hu what kind of a name is that and do you know what it does?" Bree questioned.

"I have no idea what it does so don't touch it until I find out what it does ok"

Mr Davenport left the lab but Leo had a suspicious look on his face that got Chase worried...

* * *

yay next chapter 2morrow!


	14. Chapter 14( some brotherly love)

IM GOING MAD I can't wait for this chapter or the next one so one today and the last one tomorrow (: ): happy sad face! ps random stuff in brackets () to make the fanfic awesome!

* * *

"LEO! Why is that face you are making me worried" Chase said quickly.

Leo walked up to the invention and picked it up.

"LEO" Mr Davenport shouted as he entered the lab again "Put it down I don't know what it does!"

"Don't worry big D! I'll be careful with it." Leo said sounding cool...NOT! (lol)

Leo gently shook the strange invention. The invention started to shake. Everyone looked in horror. The invention shot a bright white light in the direction of...CHASE!

Chase shot back from one end of the room to the other in the air. Adam legged it over there(Slow motion moment)and caught his little brother in his arms. Mr Davenport sighed in relief and ran over to the brothers.

"OMG! Chase are you ok?" He franticly said.

Chase sat up and mumbled "I...think so"

"Hang on I need to scan your chip" Mr Davenport ran upstairs to get the scanner.

"Adam you saved me from almost braking my back. You are a great brother" Chase said quietly.

"No problem bro. I owe you and I promise to never let you down ever again"

"And I promise that I would always be here for you"

Adam and Chase shared a hug.

* * *

AWWW brotherly love look forward to the last chapter tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15(GOOD NEWS CHASE)

oww the final chapter of bro down rewritten! NO FAIR! well enjoy...

* * *

Mr Davenport came back into the lab with the scanner. He told everyone to step back and he scanned Chase's chip. Mr Davenport looked at the info on the scanner in confusion.

"What's wrong Mr Davenport?" Chase questioned looking very worried.

Mr Davenport scanned the chip one more time and looked at the info again. He smiled.

"Mr Davenport?" Chase said quietly.

"Well, Chase it looks like the ray got rid of your... asthma"

The room was filled with silence.

"WOOHOO!" Everyone shouted and had a group hug.

"Im gonna tell mom" Leo said excitedly.

He ran out of the lab and Bree super speeded after him.

"Everything turned out good in the end" Adam said.

"Ye... I guess it did" Chase nodded.

"And im glad it did" Mr Davenport added.

They laughed!

The three of them put their arms around each other(Mr Davenport in the middle) and went upstairs still laughing!

* * *

and...done! thanks to all who have read this! till the next rewritten fanfic bye

ps I am planning to make another rewritten lab rats fanfic and I can't figure out which one give me some ideas.

AND...check out my other lab rats fanfic's.

SHANZLOL~!


End file.
